Lord of the Rings Reloaded
by Winter Raven
Summary: What if the fellowship was reborn into the bodies of modern teenagers, and Sauron is coming back, will a young girl have the courage to destroy evil?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters in it, but I do own all the other characters in this story because they are based on me and my friends and other people I know.  
  
  
  
The Second Lord of the Rings  
  
Prolouge: New York City Central Park, May 2002  
  
An old man in a nice, pinstriped navy suit sat outside on a park bench in Central Park. He had short white hair, and a trimmed beard, sort of like Sean Connery. He looked like a wealthy businessman on a lunch break, soon to return to running his major corporation. No one paid any attention to him except a few muggers who were anxious to get there hands on some of his cash, but they quickly passed when they saw his heavy black cane that he picked up if they had made up there minds to go after him. Seemed almost psychic to them. After a few minutes a well-dressed young woman in a smart white business suit came by and sat next to him. She was tall and thin, with curves in all the right places, very like a super model. Her long golden blonde hair was half up with the rest streaming behind her. She carried a designer handbag and wore designer shoes. She was probably some model for Calvin Klein or someone like that. Then the last man came, Black hair, blue eyes, and in a plain gray suit. He probably worked on Broadway, a producer or director. Or maybe he was a news anchor for a major network channel. " You know it's time." He said. The woman looked up from where she was reading a chic fashion magazine. " We won't know for certain. You always say that Elrond. Only if the ring is found will we know for sure." She went back to her magazine. " My name is Edmund, now! And you would do well to remember that yours is Gabrielle. We can't raise suspicions by going around with some characters' names for a book." The woman looked up sharply. " Have you forgotten so easily who you are, Elrond Peredhil? I think you are finally giving in to this world. Next thing I know you will be telling me that it is all a movie story. And for your information Edmund, I do not like the name Gabrielle." The old man laughed softly, causing both people to look at him. " Children, children, always bickering. Now why can't you be like us old folk?" The other two looked confused for a minute, then started laughing hysterically. " Now really Mitrandir, you think you are old, we have been around for 7,000 years! I think calling us children is a bit much, don't you think?" " Gabrielle, I have been around since the beginning of time and I agree with Edmund, do not use our real names here. People are liable to think we are all insane. Or dillusional." " See?" Edmund stuck out his tongue at Gabrielle making her laugh insanely. "Now turning to serious business, Maurice, have you found the fellowship yet?" The old man looked up thoughtfully into the noon sky. " I have found the ringbearer, a teenage girl living with her older sister Bella in a small town in Ohio. Her name is Felicity. Her parents died when she was young. I've met her older sister on a business trip, a very pleasant 27 year old with quite a bit of money. Extremely funny. I haven't met Felicity yet. By the way, Edmund how goes it with Arianne?" Edmund sighed. " She is nothing like her past life. Much more rebellious, she never listens to me. Insists she wants to be an actress. The only thing they have in common is their love for nature. Which I keep, reminding her, there won't be much of if she lives in the city. I honestly don't know what to do with this girl. Well look, Maurice, I have to go, my show is rehearsing and I need to be there." Edmund got up and hurried away from the bench. Soon after Gabrielle looked at her watch and smiled at Maurice " Must go as well Maurice, can't keep the photographer waiting." Picking up her magazine she hurried away. Maurice laughed softly and shook his head. He looked at his watch, picked up his news paper and pasteries, and walked slowly away after Gabrielle.  
  
Chapter 1: Manhattan New York City, Same day  
  
A teenage girl with black hair and red highlights whizzes down the street on her moterized scooter. She is dressed in a burgendy private school uniform, most likely and all girl's one. She had very little makeup on only clear lip gloss. She really didn't need that much. Suddenly, a guy on a skateboard zoomed by her and grabbed an old woman who was walking past's hand bag. "Stop that boy!" she yelled. " Hey you wanker!" The girl, who had a light English accent turned around sharply gaining speed on the thief. The guy went faster, thinking he could outrun her. When he saw that she was gaining on him, he went into an alley which was to small for a scooter to go through. The girl got off her scooter and chased the guy on foot. The thief slowed down. After all, how could she catch him on foot. When he turned around to look again, he saw that she was running faster than she had been on her scooter. He turned into an alley and looked around, but she was no where to be found. The guy sighed in relief, going on his way until he was sharply kicked in the face. The girl had jumped over the wall! " Now, are you going to give me that lady's purse, or am I gonna have to duff you up?" The guy was scared. No normal human could have ran that fast. " Ok, Ok, sorry girlie. Please don't hurt me?" " Well, I won't this time, but if I ever see you again, I'll do much worse than kick you in the head." The kid gulped, through the purse down and ran away. The girl sighed and picked up the bag. When she got back to the street, she handed the bag pack to the lady. " Oh, thank you so much, young lady! Here's a little something for you. I can't thank you enough, what a brave young lady you are!" The woman handed the girl 200 dollars. The girl looked surprised.  
  
" Oh, um, no thanks, I have plenty of money already. You keep that." The girl started to walk away, when a news reporter, who had been reporting on a musical that just opened up ran over to her. " Hey miss! Stick around! I wanna put you on the news!" The girl looked surprised." Oh um, no, I have to get home. I don't have time." " Well, at least give me your name, kid!" " My name's Ho- Arianne Dunn." She hurried away. 


	2. Felicity Baggins

****

Umm, as you have probably noticed, I have no clue how to space my paragraphs out, or use BETA reader, if anyone knows please E-mail me at BlueTerraLady@aol.com

Chapter 2: Manchester, Ohio

September 12, 2002

" Lissie? Yo, Lissie! Hey! Where are you Lissie?!" A short, curly brown haired 

girl raced down the steps of her large Victorian house. She was in a tank top and 

capris and looked like any other girl. She was probably in her twenties and was on 

her way to work. " Lissie, get your but down here! LISSIE!!!!!!!!!" The girl 

couldn't see where she was going and fell down the steps. Another, younger 

girl with darker hair and bright blue eyes raced down the steps. 

" Hey Bella, are you ok?" A very angry Bella stood up.   


" Where have you been? I've been screaming for you for an hour!"

" Bella, I didn't hear you! Calm down will you! I was upstairs in the tower reading." 

" Oh. Oh, well, bye, got to go. If that stupid aunt of ours comes by, tell her we're 

not here!" Bella rushed picking up a brief case and a jacket.

" Ok, bye sis! Love ya!" Bella opened the door to find two teenagers standing 

outside. They had dark brown hair and were both just a bit taller than the 5"1 

Bella. 

" Hey, Merridith, hey Patrick, umm Lissie's upstairs if you want-" Bella was 

cut off as the two teens rushed up to the tower. 

" If you two destroy anything, I will kick the you know what outta you!"

Bella doubted that they had even heard her. In the tower, Lissie was reading 

Something on her computer. She was so transfixed that she didn't hear the door to 

the tower open and the pitter patter of feet run up the stairs she only looked up 

when her door slammed open and Merridith (or Merrie) and Patrick (Pip) ran 

forward and started to act like well…..Merrie and Pip. Merrie jumped on her sofa 

to talk very, very fast and Pip dove into her candy bowl (literally).

" Ouch! That hurt!" Pip said with the candy bowl on his head.

" Well maybe if you thought more about getting hurt instead of stuffing yourself 

candy, you wouldn't have doven into the candy bowl!" Merrie said 

flipping through a fashion magazine she had brought over. Lissie didn't 

much attention to the whole clothes scene, though she did dress very well. 

" So, Lisse, what are you going to do about Bella's 27th birthday party? Everyone in

town's talking about it. Is it true she's planning a big party? I can't wait, 

I've been waiting forever to get the partay going on. Is she hiring a DJ?

C'mon what's she doing?" Lissie laughed to herself. Merrie was the most popular 

girl in school and she always liked parties, though in the small town they lived in, 

there weren't that many. 

" Well, I know this guy who's her friend, is coming. He's really nice. 

He owns a major corporation, but he also has a research institute and he 

knows how to make fireworks. His name is Maurice Georg Isandri. 

Sometimes, I feel like I've know him for a long time."


	3. Leonardo Grey, Gina Gampone, and Bellerg...

****

For those of you that haven't figured it out yet: Gabrielle Loretti- Galdriel

Maurice Istari -Gandalf, and Edmund Pent-Elrond. And the others

Bella Baggins- Bilbo (obviously), Arianne Dunn- Aragron, Felicity Baggins

-Frodo, Meredith Bennett- Merry, and finally Patrick O'Toole- Pippin, and in this chapter, Leonardo Grey-Legolas, Theodore Grey-Thranduil (not a major character), Gina Garpone-Gimli, Bellegarde Gast- Boromir, Fatima Gast- Faramir, Diana Maria Gast- Denethor. ( PS Arwen will not be in this story because well, it's just going to majorly confuse things.)

Chapter 3: A penthouse apartment on Madison Avenue

Manhattan, New York

In a modernly furnished apartment, an extremely tall blond man is quizzing a handsome boy with long platinum blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. The boy is dressed in a private school uniform and obviously very bored.

" Now, Leonardo, what year did World War 1 end? Quickly now, remember you only have 20 seconds to answer and you want to beat the Pent boys don't you?" The man is obviously English, with a very proper accent. " Well come on Leonardo! What is the answer?" The boy sighs. 

" 1918, father. Now can we stop, this is getting extremely boring." The man turns sharply 

" Boring? Your future depends on what you know. What will they think at Oxford if you say that learning is boring, medicine is boring. I don't think you will become a great politician like me with that attitude! Now you continue studying I have a business meeting." The man walks quickly out of the room. The boy walks slowly to the door, peaks to see if his father is coming back, then proceeds down the hallway to his room, where he begins playing darts. 

" Damn, I wish father would just leave me alone! Why is he so nasty? Wish I was out of here, wish I lived in a different country." Leonardo throws a dart that hits the bulls eye exactly on the target. 

" Wow, didn't know I could do that." Leonardo continueson throwing darts.

Brooklyn New York

"Yo, Gina! Get the phone!" screamed a man, with a heavy Brooklyn accent. A very short, (4"10) red headed girl, rushed downstairs very fast.

" Ok, Ok, dad, calm down. Yeah, oh hey! How you doin'? Umm, I'm kinda busy today. EXCUSE ME? I AM NOT YOU'RE FROCKEN GIRL FRIEND, DUMB ASS! I AM NOT GOIN TO BE ANYWHERE YOU MALE CHAUVANIST PIG! YEAH, WELL, GO TO HELL! YEAH SAME TO YOU BUDDY!" Gina slammed the phone down. 

'Freakin pervert. I soulda stayed in public school, but Noooo, private school people are nicer, he says. Well obviously not! And for the money they're paying sending me to Scarsdale! Could buy a new car for all that money! Why am I talking to myself? I think I need help! Yeah, I definatley need a LOT of help. Oh yeah, I gotta do my homework. Stupid private school, doesn't even let down on the homework! I GOTTA STOP TALKING TO MYSWLF!' 

****

Richmond, Virgina

" Fatima Anne Gast! How many times do I have to tell you to not read at the table! Fatima? Fatima? FATIMA?!" A very pretty and proper looking woman with light auburn hair yelled at a teenage girl sitting on her left. They were in a very fancy dining room in a fancy house in a fancy suburb in the south. A pretty, if somewhat shy girl looked up form her book. 

" What mama? Did you say something?" The other girl at the table, who had short light brown hair and green eyes sniggered earning a look from her mother. 

" Yes, Fatima, I did, I just told you to stop reading at the table! Fatima! Fatima!" Fatima was back again reading. The older girl choked on her coke (diet of course). 

" Bellergard, stop being silly, this is absolutely not funny!" The girl kept on laughing causing Fatima to start laughing too.

" Girls? GIRLS! GIRLS STOP IT!!!!! Oh, I'm getting a headache!" The woman grabbed her glass of white wine and drained it in one gulp. Fatima looked up from her book.

" Mama, if you really do have a headache, drinking a whole glass of white wine that fast is not going to help it, it's just going to give you a hangover. Oh, and don't take asprin, that could kill you." The woman put her 2nd (or was it 3rd) glass of wine down and glared at her youngest girl.

" If I die from a headache, it is your fault, if only you could be like you're sister Bellergard (who was laughing her head off) I would not have a headache and have to take asprin and then I would not die."

" But Mama, that still doesn't explain why you need to drink a whole glass of white wine to cure it." The woman stands up rapidly.

" Fatima, GO TO YOU'RE ROOM!" 

" But mom!" 

" And take the hyena with you!" Fatima sighs, grabs her sister, and pulls her out of the dining room. Diana drinks another glass.


	4. A very expected party

****

Chapter 4: Manchester, Ohio

**September 22,2002**

Bella rushed around the large area that was the location 

for her 28th birthday party. (Actually, it was also Felicity's 14th birthday) The party was 

the next day and Bella was in a panic making sure everything was right. 

" Ok, now the DJ table is going to be on that end, the buffet table near that tree, and 

the dinner tables in the center. Oh no! If the tables are in the center of the area where then 

where the heck are is the dance floor? Oh, now I'm completely confused. Oh my God! I 

forgot to order the cake. Felicity, FELICITY!" Bella looked around frantically for her y

younger sister who, being more responsible and logical than Bella, was in charge of 

ordering things and making sure everything was booked. But, as usual, Felicity had gone 

off somewhere and was nowhere to be found. 

"Merrie! Pip! Anyone?" Bella sighed.

In the woods near the party field, Lissie was busy Iming her best friend, Samuel Gangerman.

She had her headphones on and didn't hear her sister screaming like mad for her a couple of yards away. Sam lived a few streets away from her in a nice house. Mr. Gangerman was their gardener and Sam often helped his father out so Felicity saw him almost every dad except for Saturdays and Sundays. The Gangermans were very proper and even though it was really old fashioned, Sam still called her Miss Felicity, even though Lissie had told him a million times her name was Lissie. It was probably a European thing. The Gangermans had finally gotten a computer after they saw that school work was better done with a computer than by hand and the internet was needed to do research. But even until a few days ago, when Sam was able to buy his own second hand computer, they never spoke online because Mr. and Mrs. Gangerman had a rule that the internet was only used for school work. Sam had managed to work so hard that he had made enough money to buy his own computer and since it came with 3 years free internet, he could use his any time. Lissie heard a horn beep in the distance. She jumped up, put her laptop in it's carrying case and ran towards the road. Sure enough, parked on the side, was a nice, white lexus convertible and sitting in the driver's seat was Maurice Istari. (Yes, Gandalf has a lexus. Remember, he's rich) 

" Hello Lissie. I heard your sister screaming for you down the road as I was driving to your house. Since it was obvious that you were proably listening to your walkman as teens do these days, I volunteered to go look for you. Now, hop in. From the way you're sister was screaming, I think you had better get there as fast as you can."

" Oh! Is she alright?" Felicity said getting in the passenger seat.

" Yes, she's fine. I couldn't make out what she was saying. Something about a party, her memory, where the heck is my sister, and forgetting to order a cake. Don't forget to buckle your seatbelt." Felicity gasped.

" Oh, no! The cake! I knew there was something I forgot! Can I use your cell? If I don't call the bakery now, my sister won't have a cake tomorrow! Though, I wouldn't be surprised at all if everyone bought there own cake. Everyone in the whole darn town knows that Bella can't remember where she left her car keys let alone book a DJ, rent chairs and tables, book caterers AND order the right amount of food, write a guest list, send out invitations, get RSVPs, buy enough party favors, and on top of all that order her own cake." Maurice turned his head to look at her. 

" Well, thank goodness she has you then to do that for her." Felicity took the phone away from here ear. 

" Oh, no, I didn't do all that by myself. I would have gone crazy. Sam, Merrie, and Pip helped. Do you have a pen and paper?" Maurice pointed to the glove compartment. 

" Merrie and Pip?" Felicity wrote down the number of the bakery, thanked the operator, hung up and started to dial the number.

" Oh, right! You only met Sam. Merrie and Pip are my other two friends. Meredith Bennett and Patrick O'Toole. They're really nice, Merrie's really cool and she's into all this fashion stuff and Pip's just likes to eat a lot. But then again, he is a 12 year old boy. Yes, hello, I would like to order a cake for Bella Baggins' birthday. Oh Mr. Gangerman already ordered one? Oh and Mrs. O'Toole? And Meredith Bennett? Oh alright then, thank you very much. Bye." Lissie hung up the phone. " See what did I tell you? Oh well, we're probably going to need three cakes, half of Manchester has been invited. I don't even know that many people. Sometimes I think that Bella just invites people off the street, though that wouldn't surprise me." They passed a small farm.

"You know, Lissie, you are probably one of the most responsible teenagers I know, and I know quite a lot. Like this friend of mine has a daughter, about you're age maybe a year or two older, who always fights with everyone. Nice girl, but quite the hot head. And then there's this family down south with two girls. The younger girl is 14 like you, and the older one is 17. The younger girl is nice and very, very smart. But the older one, is a bit crazy. She can have a million dollars and spend it all in one day. Then there is this German family, very decent people with three children, two of which are in a situation like your own. Lovely, lovely people with responsible grown up children. And of course my best friend's daughter is the most honorable girl I know, very smart, but she is going through a phase which might not be good you see. Oh well, here we are Lissie. You're sister is frantic, I see. Go on, get out and set her worries to rest." 


	5. Of Espresso, Danish, and Diet Coke

****

OK for people who are wondering which character is which please refer to the 2nd chapter or third one, I cant remember right now. (Edward and Elijah are Elrohir and Elladan) And since Gabrielle is supposed to be 36 years old, Cecile 

Ps: Ari's full name is Arianna Hope Elissa (note the spelling) Sarah Talia Dunn. And she uses all of them. And in case you want to know, here's everyone's ages.

Felicity: 14

Sam: 13

Arianne: 16

Maurice: 65 (I don't have the patience to figure out his real age)

Merrie: 13

Pip:12

Leonardo:17 (See Maurice note)

Gina: 16

Bellergarde: 15

Bella: 28

Gabrielle: 33 (see Maurice note) 

Edmund: 36 (see Maurice note…again. And yes, I know he's older than Gabrielle.)

Diana Marie: 37

Fatima: 13

Elijah:18

Edward:18

(later characters, can't reveal who they are now)

Theodora: 55

Elsa: 21

Everett: 20

Sven: 65 

Manhattan, New York 

September 22, 2002

"Edmund? Edward? Elijah? Anyone home? Hello?" Ari searched around her large apartment 

for any signs of life. Not that she expected anyone. Eli and Eddie were probably climbing 

rocks or doing some other indoor extreme sport. Ari had always done a lot of stuff with 

the two brothers, but they had gone kind of crazy after their mother, Cecile Cardeau-Pent 

had been raped. Then to make it much, much, worse, she decided that New York was 

way too dangerous and moved back to France. This all happened when Ari was about 11 

and her brother's were 13. They had been kinda traumatized by everything and had been 

left back 2 years. It was a really hard time. Edmund (Ari had stopped calling him Da 

after she found out that he wasn't her real father when she was 16) had stopped being

this really great father and he kind of became a recluse, painting more and locking 

himself in his library with his books. Ari didn't think things would ever get back

to the way they used to be, no matter what Gabrielle said. Gabrielle had moved 

away with her husband Carlson to Qubec and came back rarely. Carlson was

the governor of Qubec and they never came down any more. Not that Ari 

minded, because, in all reality, she didn't like Gabrielle too much. 

She was a bit weird, she was always so pessimistic. She was probably the last person that 

Ari had wanted to see in their living room at that moment. 

" Oh, hello Gabrielle. I thought you were still in Quebec."

" I decided to come down for a visit. How are you Elissa?" For some reason Gabrielle 

had a really weird habit of calling her by her 3rd name. The strangest thing was that, out

of her many names, Elissa was the one she used least of all. It was probably because she 

had no idea where it came from. 

" Umm Gabrielle, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ari, or Arianne or 

Hope if you have to but not Elissa!"

" All right, darling, you needn't shout. And Elissa is such a pretty name. Much nicer 

Arianne Hope Elissa Sarah Talia Dunn. If I was you, I would delete all those other names and just use Elissa." Gabrielle sipped her diet soda.

" Yeah, and then if I didn't want to tell people my real name, I couldn't give my middle names." Ari decided right then that she really hated Gabrielle.

" Oh, how could I forget you're peculiar habit of lying about you're real name. Now I have to leave, I have a photo shoot in an hour, but tell you're fath-Edmund that I will be by later to talk to him. Oh and tell you're father that Maurice Istari will be dropping by as well. Good bye Elissa." Gabrielle grabbed her fur coat and fashionable white fedora and walked out the door.

" Bye, Gabrielle." Ari called ' And I hope you choke on you're diet coke and get red paint thrown on your fur coat.' Ari privately thought. She would not hear the end of it if Edmund ever heard her thinking such things about dear, smart, sucessful Gabrielle. A few minutes after she left, Edmund came in, his navy pin-striped blazer open, his tie undone. It was obvious that he had had a very bad day, and when Edmund Pent had a bad day, you didn't want to go near him. Edmund looked around and saw Ari staring at him.

" Oh, Hope, get some water please. I've had a very bad day, the writers have completely messed up the script, and the actors are not cooperating. And then I find out that Maurice has not come home yet, when I need to speak to him. Has Gabrielle been here yet?" Ari nodded. Oh, yeah this was a very bad day. 

****

Manchester Ohio

Same day, at night

Felicity walked down the hill from her house to the Gangerman's. Sam and her were going to go to he local coffee house, Espresso Train which, in their little, too small for Starbucks town, was the only coffee house anywhere. She got down to the small house and knocked on the door. One of Sam's many sisters ansewered.

  
" Hi, Kathy, umm is Sam ready." Kathy shyly nodded then called into the house 

" Sam, it's your girlfriend! She wants to know if you're ready yet!" Felicity blushed. She and Sam were best friends, nothing more. Sam ran towards the door his face beet red.

" Kathy, how many times do I have to tell you, Miss Felicity is not my girlfriend!" He had on brown corderoy pants and a white button down oxford shirt. His light brown curly hair was messy….as usual. 

" Hello, Miss Felicity, let me just get my coat and we'll go." Sam put on his plain grey flannel coat and walked out the door with Felicity. They walked down the few blocks to the the coffee shop together. Everything was so close in their town that everybody walked. Most people who visited said it was very European. Felicity thought it was just small. 

When they arrived at the coffee house, they saw Merrie and Pip standing outside and waving. Pip had already gotten a big black and white cookie (his favorite) and was munching it happily. Merrie was sipping her decaf cappachino and had a two danishes in her hand. One thing that the cousins had in common was that they both loved to eat. 

" Hey, Merrie. Hi Pip, how are you?" Pip looked up from devouring his cookie.

" Hungary." He said and went back to stuffing his face. 

" Honestly, Mr. Pip is that all you can think of, stuffing you face ? My Da says that one day you are just going to burst with all the food you put into you're stomach." Pip stopped eating and offered Sam a tiny piece of his cookie (a really tiny piece). Sam looked at it for a while and then put it into his mouth. Merrie laughed before taking a big bite of one of her danishes. 

" Hey, Felicity, want some? These are really good!" Merrie said, spitting crumbs all over the place. 

" Umm, no thanks." Merrie shrugged and stuffed the rest of the danish into her mouth. They sat down at an outdoor table. Being September, it was still warm enough to eat outside. 

" So, Lissie, whatcha going to wear to the party tomorrow night? I'm wearing my dark brown pencil skirt with my blue forties t-shirt. It's really cute." Felicity looked up from where she was eating her giant sprinkles cookie.

"I guess I'll wear my jean skirt and a peasant top." Merrie dropped her (3rd) danish. 

" Lissie, this is going to be like the first party in like a century and you're going to wear a long, jean, SKIRT????????????!" Pip looked up from his 5th cookie.

" Umm Merrie? If it's the first party in a century wouldn't it be ok to wear a long jeans skirt?" Merrie looked at Pip like he was a tiny bug.

" What? Pip, for once in your 12 year old life, TRY TO MAKE SENSE!!!!!" Sam sniggered, but shut up when Pip shot him a look. 

" Hey, I make sense! I make sense lots of times. Whose idea was it to get coffee?" Merrie stared him down.

" That would have been Sam's so point made, you never make sense , shut up!"   
They talked through the night until about 9 when Sam looked at his watch and saw that he needed to get home . Felicity walked him to the door.

" Thanks for the nice night, Miss Felicity. It was real nice of you to invite me. I'll see you tomorrow then at the party." Sam turned around to go into the door, then turned around and gave Felicity a little kiss on the cheek and closed the door. Felicity smiled and ran all the way home to tell her sister. Maybe Samuel Gangerman like, liked her! 

In the Baggin's House: ****

Bella was fixing a cappuchino for Maurice while they waited for Felicity to come back. 

" You know, even though the coffee house in town is the best around, I still love you're coffee, Bella." Maurice stated, 

sipping the milk foam from the top of the coffee. Bella smiled and lit a ciggerett. Maurice looked at her surprised. 

" Yeah, well you try raising a 15 year old when you're still a kid. It's not easy. Oh don't get me wrong, I love Felicity, 

but hey, I haven't even found the right guy. I shouldn't be raising a child." Maurice looked at her out of the corner of his 

eye. 

" But you're not a child any more, Bella. You're almost 28. But I can see you're point. No one would like to be a 

parent prematurely." Bella sighed. 

" Maurice, I'm going to be 28 and I only once left this town, when I was 16. That was eight years ago. How would you 

like to be stuck in the same little town for eight years? I get back and 3 years later, my parents go and get themselves

killed and since I can't have my little sister in foster care, I take her in. Now I'm 28 years old with no where to go. I am 

sick and tired of this little small town. You know, I have never gone to New York? I wanna see a sky scraper again. I 

miss that. If I wouldn't be so worried about Felicity, I would pack up and leave right now." Bella sighed again.  


" Maybe you can." Maurice mumbled. Bella did a double take.

" Huh?" 

" Well, let me put it this way. I can come by a few weeks and check on Lissie. I have enough money for a plane ticket 

to New York. You can stay with the Edmund Pent for a while. Lissie can take care of herself. Leave after the party." Bella 

smiled. 

" You mean it? You know that might just work. Hey! That ring! That ring that I found off that nut job! It makes me invisible!" 

" I don't think-"Maurice started, but when Bella got an idea, she just couldn't stop. 

" Yeah, and I can go live in New York, and finally write my book! Oh it'll be an international best seller! I'll do it! I'm 

leaving, right after the party tomorrow night!"


End file.
